


Di Bawah Hujan, Aku Jatuh Cinta

by Yoriko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Rain, Self-Insert
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra akan selalu menyukai hujan, terutama hari itu. Sebab yang ia tahu, ia jatuh cinta di kala hujan turun. Meskipun tidak ada lagi yang akan berkata, "Mau berjalan di bawah payung bersamaku, huh? Petra?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Bawah Hujan, Aku Jatuh Cinta

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime, tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini—semata-mata untuk bersenang-senang atas pair yang saya sukai.

“Entah mengapa... hujan dan payung selalu identik dengan dirinya. Bukan karena dia seorang pemilik persewaan payung yang kadang kutemui saat hujan turun. Bukan juga karena dia pemilik payung kuno langka—sehingga payung yang dimilikinya berharga sekali. Namun ada sebuah kisah yang terjadi di kala hujan turun.”

 

* * *

 

**Di Bawah Hujan, Aku Jatuh Cinta**

**.**

_Kau tahu? Sebenarnya ini bukan hujan, melainkan embun yang terkondensasi menjadi tetes-tetes air—Tuan Pembawa Payung, November 2012._

_._

* * *

 

Seorang gadis melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—gelisah. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam hujan belum kunjung reda, sehingga terpaksa gadis itu masih bertahan di depan gerbang kantornya. Bukan ia lupa ataupun ceroboh tidak membawa payung di saat musim hujan seperti ini. Kemarin, rekan kerjanya—Sasha—meminjam payung itu, namun kini gadis itu terpaksa absen karena demam.

Butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan dari langit begitu intens, seolah menyerupai jarum-jarum air yang perlahan menyentuh bumi. Tidak begitu lebat, namun cukup mampu membuat seseorang basah kuyup kemudian demam tak lama kemudian. Ia hanya mampu menatap nanar, tidak berani mengambil resiko memaksakan diri berjalan di bawah hujan menuju stasiun kereta.

“Tidak membawa payung, huh? Petra?”

Sebuah suara bariton tiba-tiba mengagetkan gadis berambut sebahu itu.

“Levi- _heichou_.”

Ialah Levi Ackerman yang merupakan kepala staf dari divisi dimana Petra ditempatkan. Merupakan pria yang paling ia kagumi di perusahaannya bekerja.

“Kupikir Anda sudah pulang dari tadi, _heichou_.”

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dua senti darinya itu mendengus pelan. “Aku masih harus membereskan meja kerjaku dulu. Kukira, semua anak buahku sudah pulang ternyata kau masih terjebak di sini.”

Sejenak, tidak ada kata-kata yang kembali muncul dari bibir gadis itu. Iris hitam Levi memperhatikannya, dan ia tidak menemukan payung di kedua tangan Petra.

“Pakai ini,” katanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah payung lipat.

Iris _hazel_ -nya menatap payung yang disodorkan oleh sang atasan—bimbang antara bersedia menerima ataukah tidak.

“Tapi, _heichou_. Anda hanya memiliki satu payung.”

“Ck,” Levi mendecak pelan, “pakai. Atau kau mau demam? Sehingga tidak bisa bekerja seperti nona penggemar kentang itu?”

Petra menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa, sebaiknya ia menunggu hujannya agak reda saja, dibanding harus menggunakan payung milik atasannya dan membiarkan sang atasan pulang kehujanan.

“Terima kasih sebelumnya, Levi- _heichou_. Tapi, kurasa sebaiknya Anda yang memakainya. Jika Anda yang kehujanan dan sampai sakit, divisi kita akan sedikit kerepotan—“

Belum selesai gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya. Sang atasan telah membuka payung itu.

Di bawah payung, Petra dapat melihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajah maskulin nan tegas milik atasannya.

“Mau berjalan di bawah payung bersamaku, huh? Petra?”

Yang ia tahu, selanjutnya ia dan sang atasan berjalan di bawah payung yang sama. Hatinya sedikit berdebar, ini pertama kali ia dan Levi berada pada jarak sedekat ini. Sebelumnya, meski ia memang mengagumi dalam diam, namun ia tahu betul bagaimana cara menempatkan diri.

Empat langkah, lima langkah, enam langkah, dan seterusnya. Langkah mereka seirama, ia dan Levi berjalan bersama di bawah rintik hujan, sesekali bahu mereka bersentuhan dan membuat keduanya sedikit kikuk. Sang atasan yang terkenal dingin itu, ternyata tidak sedingin yang dikira.

“Kau tahu, Petra? Sebenarnya ini bukan hujan, melainkan embun yang terkondensasi menjadi tetes-tetes air.”

“Eh?” seru gadis itu terheran. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sang atasan tiba-tiba memberinya kuliah IPA.

“Namun, embun-embun ini bisa membuat orang sakit. Bisa repot kalau staf terbaikku sampai terkena demam,” jeda sejenak, “karenanya, ini pertama kali aku berjalan di bawah payung dengan seorang wanita.”

Petra sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. “Maafkan saya, sampai merepotkan Anda. Maafkan saya, sampai Anda harus berjalan di bawah satu payung bersama saya. ”

“Bodoh, bicara apa kau ini. Aku tidak keberatan, Petra.”

Rona merah segera menjalar perlahan di wajah manis gadis berambut sebahu itu. “Terima kasih banyak, _heichou_.”

“Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai stasiun, selanjutnya kau bisa membawa payungku.”

Iris sewarna musim gugur dan iris hitam bertemu, yang Petra tahu ia seolah terjatuh ke dalam pesona iris gelap itu. Yang ia tahu, ia jatuh cinta di kala hujan turun.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah—terutama hubungan Petra dan Levi—setelah kejadian berjalan di bawah payung yang sama itu. Dua bulan telah berlalu, Petra hanya mampu menatap kembali hujan dari bawah gerbang sebuah minimarket.

Kali ini, ia benar-benar lupa tidak membawa payung. Bukan ia ceroboh, namun ketika Petra pergi tadi cuaca sangat cerah, namun tiba-tiba—di saat ia harus pulang—hujan kembali turun.

Seharusnya, ia tahu bahwa payung adalah benda wajib yang harus selalu ia bawa. Setidaknya sekarang.

Sebab, tidak akan ada lagi Levi—yang tiba-tiba berkata, _“Mau berjalan di bawah payung bersamaku, huh? Petra?”_

Seharusnya, ia tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan sang atasan tidak akan pernah lebih dari rekan kerja, tatkala gadis itu mengetahui bahwa ternyata sang atasan telah berpacaran dengan kepala divisi sebelah. Rupanya, sang atasan lebih terpikat pada gadis enerjik berkacamata itu, dibandingkan dirinya.

Seharusnya, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada Levi Ackerman.

“ _Baka_ …”

Ia menggumam pelan, sebelum nekat berjalan di bawah hujan. Tak dihiraukannya, beberapa persewaan payung yang mencoba menawarkan payung kepadanya. Petra menikmati setiap rintik air yang jatuh mengenai wajahnya, tubuhnya—menghirup dalam-dalam bau basah yang tercium oleh inderanya.

Kali ini, biarkan air mata yang jatuh tersamarkan oleh air hujan. Kali ini, biarkan semua rasa sesaknya ikut terbawa larut oleh hujan—sehingga ia dapat kembali melangkah dan membuka hati untuk cinta selanjutnya.

Meskipun, Petra akan selalu menyukai hujan. Terutama hari _itu_. Sebab yang ia tahu, ia jatuh cinta di kala hujan turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~selesai~**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:   
> jujur, lama banget saya ga nulis fic hurt/comfort. tiba-tiba saja saya teringat sesuatu waktu hujan tadi, sebuah kenangan yang saya alami bersama ‘Levi’ versi RL saya—dengan situasi dan kondisi yang berbeda tentu, namun ada hal yang menjadi persamaan dengan cerita di fic ini: berjalan di bawah payung yang sama dan ia yang akhirnya berpacaran dengan gadis lain.   
> Ah, hujan memang selalu punya banyak cerita, bukan?


End file.
